Talk:Romulan-Klingon relations
Merge This needs to be merged with "Romulan-Klingon alliance". Tyrant 19:54, 19 May 2005 (UTC)Tyrant Duration of Klingon-Romulan alliance There is absolutely no canonical info on the "alliance" still being around in the early 24th century. So how can it be said that the Romulans and Klingons were still allies after 2293? There's a reason why I deleted those remarks. The fact that Nanclus was around in the conspiracy has yet to be explained through means other than some out-of-the-blue idea that the alliance still lasted a little longer. Why are those deleted remarks back there? A Couple of Questions and Comments :1) The article starts by saying the alliance was brief, but then it discusses it over two centuries. I believe it was from about 2268 ("The Enterprise Incident") through about 2346 (Khitomer Massacre). But it wouldn't have had to have been continuous. The only thing I think we know for sure is that some kind of alliance - even if only for trade - was in effect in those two years. :2) What is the source of the statement that the alliance was created because of expansion by the United Federation of Planets into the Beta Quadrant? Unless someone knows something I don't (a common thing, actually), there has never been a full explanation for why the alliance formed. That explanation is logical, but speculative. :3) The speculation on the Battle of Klach D'Kel Brakt may be correct too, but it is still speculation and should be confined to a background section. :4) What is the source for the statement that the Romulans "continuously" supported any opportunity to end peace talks between the Klingons and the Federation? :5) The House of Duras did form an alliance with the Romulans, but it was not an official act of the Klingon government. Why is that dealt with in this article at all? The article is about governmental alliances, not personal ones. :I suggest the article be scaled back to only discuss the events we are certain revolve around the formal Alliance, avoiding entirely speculation to fill in holes where we just plain don't know what happened. Aholland 03:57, 9 March 2006 (UTC) ::That's correct, I think. I even doubt that this alliance was really "introduced in the Original Series as a way of explaining why Romulans would be using Klingon ships". I think the only thing that was noted was that "Romulans seem to be using Klingon ship designs now" - without any further explanation. -- Cid Highwind 11:00, 9 March 2006 (UTC) :::Cid is correct; the actual line from is: "Intelligence reports Romulans now using Klingon design." That's it. Then in Worf says the only line I am aware of in the whole series that hints at an alliance: "Captain, these are Romulans -- they are without honor. They killed my parents in an attack on Khitomer at a time when they were supposed to be our allies." That being the case, it actually is speculation that an alliance was there at all; after all, the U.S. and Canada are allies, but there is no formal "alliance". I don't think it too much to say there was trade, at least: Romulans used Klingon ships; Klingons used a "bird of prey". But it is, strictly speaking, conjectural. Does anyone have anything concrete on this alliance? Aholland 12:42, 9 March 2006 (UTC) I've answered my own question, to any extent. In , Riker says in response to a suggestion that the Klingons and Romulans are working together: "A new Klingon alliance with the Romlans?" By saying "new" it requires that there have been an "old" one. The two powers were "blood enemies" for 75 years prior to the episode, so any former alliance would have had to have ended prior to that. But why it began and any information on dates is still unknown. Aholland 17:26, 10 March 2006 (UTC) Comic book Star Trek Romulans Treasury Edition (2014) features Star Trek: Alien Spotlight - Romulans, and Star Trek: Romulans - The Hollow Crown #1-2. It shows the Klingons working with a crazed young Romulan emperor, and giving them transporter technology, among other things. They did this to get them to attack Federation, getting around the Treaty of Organia that kept them from fighting directly. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 09:41, December 14, 2014 (UTC) History or relations This is the only history of "species/other species" interactions page that uses "relations" instead of "history". Which is better? --LauraCC (talk) 19:27, January 3, 2018 (UTC)